


"You're in love with her"

by LouisaPeters



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: Jyn and Cassian come to terms with their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still-big-red](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=still-big-red), [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> So I got this prompt twice. This is the first chapter, the second one will be the same prompt, but with the roles reversed. I'm uploading that tomorrow.

They commed Cassian when the ship was about half an hour out and told him that he could meet them in the hanger, that he shouldn’t overreact, but that he should be prepared, and Cassian couldn’t remember a time he had been more scared. 

She’d taken a blaster shot to the calf for a member of the Pathfinders squad and then passed out afterwards. Cassian threw on his boots and jacket and started at a sprint for the hanger they would be docking in. Blood throbbed in his head and he closed his eyes, taking a few shaking breaths as he stopped. 

Bodhi had jumped out of the pilot’s seat and met Cassian halfway across the hanger. He opened his mouth to speak but Cassian didn’t wait for the pilot to gather his words. 

“Is she alright? What happened?” 

Half formed memories of her laugh, high pitched and gruff, and her smile, quirked and smug, and her eyes, green like an ocean flew through his brain. Weeks and months of wasted time, too scared to kiss her, to hold her hand, to tell her what she meant to him, to make sure she knew she was the most important person in this galaxy to him all slammed into him and nearly drove him to his knees. 

Bodhi put a hand on his shoulder and it tore Cassian away from his thoughts. 

“She took a blaster shot to the leg. She’ll be okay, they’re putting bacta on it now. Saved some of her team’s life, Cass.”

And right then, Cassian hated himself. He could feel the mask of old instincts that he’d kept on for so long slowly start to gnaw away at him because he wished she hadn’t taken that shot. Maybe it made her a hero, maybe she saved a life, for a fleeting moment, Cassian didn’t care. For a fleeting moment, Cassian thought that Jyn should have minded her own goddamn business and let whoever that blaster was going to hit get shot because then at least she would have been okay for another day or even another second and Cassian could tell her everything. 

“Cassian, she’s going to be fine, but-” Bodhi paused. “But it was close. She was unconscious for a while and-” Bodhi stopped. He took a breath and looked over at Cassian. “You know, it’s been a few months now, and I know it’s none of my business and I know Jyn doesn’t like talking about that kind of stuff, but, just, well, you know-” 

“Bodhi, just tell me where she is!” Cassian ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. They hurt when he opened them again and exhaustion was quickly starting to take him over, the adrenaline wearing off. “I need to see her.” Bodhi’s lips tightened in a frown and his eyebrows crinkled. 

“Cassian, listen, please, I know you both have had some problems with trusting-”

“Bodhi, what bay is she in? She won’t want to be alone in medbay. She hates it.” 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I know. Bay three, they have her on some painkillers and bacta,” Bodhi said. Cassian felt himself exhale and started at a quick walk to the medbay, but before he made it a few steps, Bodhi grabbed his arm. 

“Cass?” His voice was low and didn’t have it’s usual quiver. That was what caused Cassian to turn around. 

“Yes?” He questioned. Bodhi took a deep breath and blinked. 

“You’re in love with her. I know it, so does almost all of base. You two have been waiting, for what I don’t know, but I’d tell her quick because we’re in a war. Next time it might not be her leg.” 

Medbay was cold. It was cold and smelt like bacta. Cassian made his way through to the third section, where Bodhi had said Jyn was. He pushed the curtains back. She was sitting up in bed, paler than usual and with a deep purple bruise on her cheek. Cassian stood there for a few seconds before Jyn looked up at him. Her brown hair fell over her face, out of it’s usual bun and Cassian exhaled long and hard. She gave a lopsided smile when she saw him. 

“I figured you’d come, so I had them put a chair out. They said if I’m good this time I can be out by tomorrow.” Jyn said and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her bed. He did. “Bodhi tell you I was okay? I made sure he promised not to let you worry before I passed out.” Cassian nodded. Jyn’s smile turned to a frown, quickly. “Cassian, what’s wrong?” 

“Jyn, I was worried.” It spilled out before he could stop it. “And all I could think of was how much kriffing time we’ve wasted.” She frowned again. “I love you, I really love you and if you’d had worse happen, I don’t know if I would have been able to take it.” Jyn didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Cassian cursed himself for saying anything, before Jyn beckoned him closer. He leaned in, soshe didn’t have to move and she took his hand and squeezed. 

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I am really proud of this one so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.

Feeling small was what made Jyn spit. She wished she could have said it was defiance or rebellion or hope that a rescue would come, but when push came to shove, it was none of those. It was feeling small and helpless and needing to feel just a little bigger than she did right in that moment. 

She thinks she first started to feel small when she left Lah'mu, because she could never remember feeling small as a child. She was on the ship with Saw and his men, flying to Jeddah. She remember feeling small then. All of the other sentiants and even the droids had been bigger than she was and looked down at her with sympathetic glances and some of them even reach out to pat her head. She hadn’t liked how big thair hands were and how most of their hands took up the entire expanse of her back. She hadn’t been able to say enough to ask them to stop. She’d only been able to cling to Saw’s hand and look at everything with wide eyes. Jyn promised herself two things after that ship ride. She was never going to cry again and she was never going to feel small again. 

She’d done pretty good on those promises until General Renabar had broken two of her ribs. Cassian had threatened them and told them not to take her, and mentally, she remembered to point out, as condescending as she could, that he really shouldn’t do that, especially not when help was so close. Three hours, that was all they needed to hang on for before Kes Dameron, Shara Bey, and an entire team of fighter pilots came to retrieve them and the imperative data that Jyn had hidden in her boots. 

After she was pretty sure three ribs had been cracked, her entire back had been scorched and burned with something that looked like a toothbrush, and her wrist had been snapped, Jyn had started to feel small. They brought her back to the cell and came for Cassian next. 

Cassian obviously hadn’t told them anything. Jyn knew he was good, but she didn’t know just how good until this, because his face stayed stony and icy and cold. 

General Renabar had loomed about three feet taller than Jyn. His face had been a dusty yellow and his eyes a fluorescent blue. When he had brought out the toothbrush tool again, Jyn had started to feel small. She hadn’t been anywhere near crying, but she could feel her heart start to pick and up and she had took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, set her jaw, and narrow her eyes, bracing herself. She could handle another hour of this. She could handle an hour of anything. General Renabar had walked over to her and she could see Cassian look away. The general stood tall in front of her.

“That one,” he nodded at Cassian, “is rebel intelligence. Follows protocol to a tee. You’re not though. You seem to be part of a strike team. You’re not trained to withstand an imperial interrogation. It’s a marvel you haven’t cracked yet, rebel,” he said. His voice was low and dark and Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe you’re just not very good?” She questioned. His nostrils flared and tightened and she felt a little bigger right then. General Renabar pressed the toothbrush tool to her shoulder and Jyn let out a groan as she felt her flesh scald.

“Maybe I should try again, hm?” He said tilted his head to the side and knelt down in front of her. It was the underestimation that made her feel small. It was petty, she knew, but she only needed to be okay for another half an hour. So she decided she was not going to spend half an hour small and Jyn Erso gathered as much saliva as she could in her mouth and she spit as hard as she could into Renabar’s face. 

Spittle, thick and tinged with red from internal bleeding, splattered over his scarred face and Jyn had seen his expression morph into that of rage and she felt big. For the first time since they’d been caught, she felt big. 

The general recoiled with disgust and she spared a glance at Cassian, who for the first time since they'd been caught looked slightly worried, but Jyn couldn’t bring herself to care. Let the general have some fun, crack a few more ribs, she wasn’t going to say a kriffing thing and so when the general looked down at her, she was smiling a smug smile. He wiped his face, eyes dark. 

“Let’s see if you’re so flippant when we don't take a little walk down the hall? Should we?” He growled at her. Jyn rolled her eyes. She could take whatever he threw at her. Half an hour and the small base on this kriffing desolate moon was going to be overrun with fighter pilots. 

“Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” Her voice was big and she didn’t even hear the slight shake herself, but instead of pulling out his tools again, General Renabar stood up. 

“I don’t believe that,” he tutted. “You might not care about yourself, but rebel bombs killed my wife and son two months ago. I know how I looked at her and I’ve seen you look at your partner, over there, the same way.” The general said and wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. “Maybe we show you what a intelligence agent does when they’re being interrogated. Jyn chilled and shook her head. She was fairly sure Cassian was just as bad off as she was, although he’d refused to let her see the last few times he came back from the room. 

“Leave him alone, come on, we were having fun, weren’t we?” She tried for flippant and defiant but she didn’t quite think it came out as anything but desperate. She looked over, Cassian hadn’t moved from where he was watching the whole situation intently. 

“Leave him alone?” The general taunted. “I don’t think so. I need that information from you or him and he’ll die before he breaks. You, dear, I have a shot at.” Renabar had picked up a vibroblade and started over to where Cassian was. “You’re obviously in love with him. Let’s see how many fingers he needs to lose before you sing like a Shriek-hawk.” 

“No! I swear to god if you touch him I’ll-” Jyn felt blood rush to her face and her ears and her stomach tossed. Cassian’s voice pulled her out of herself and cut her off, gentle but firm. 

“Jyn,” his voice was calm and low and his accent seemed thicker than usual. “Jyn, it’s okay,” he said. The general leaned down to tighten Cassian’s restraints. “I want you to turn your head away. Can you do that, mi amor?” Jyn Erso didn’t think she’d ever pulled so hard to be free of restraints. She was sure a shoulder had popped out of it’s socket in a desperate attempt to pull herself free. The general didn’t move his gaze from her as he lowered the vibrosword to Cassian’s shoulder, pressing it in and pressing it deep. He let out a scream of pain and Jyn could feel herself starting to cry, something she knew she shouldn’t have done there. 

“I’m going to give you another chance, my dear, before I start to get nasty. Where is the base you came from located?” 

It was good the door blew in when it did. It was good that she could smell the smoking cannon Baze carried and it was good she could see the general’s lifeless eyes, dead and cold and open, still looking at her and it was good that she could feel her restraints being cut and see Cassian’s being cut through her blurred vision. It was good that she could feel his good arm wrapped around her shoulder and she could feel his own tears wetting her shirt because she was sure that if none of this happened, she would have told that man everything he wanted to know, she was sure. Jyn had never been good at putting abstract causes over physical things and she certainly didn’t think she could put anything over Cassian’s safety. 

They’d limped through the base and onto the ship that had come for them. Jyn handed Kes Dameron the data stick with shaking hands and they had both helped Cassian onto a cot. Jyn hadn’t moved from his side because she had wanted to listen to his breathing. The silence was comfortable and when Cassian finally spoke, it was exactly what Jyn had expected.  
“Good timing on Baze’s part.” Jyn didn’t need to look at him to know he was smiling in an attempt to make her do the same. Jyn nodded and she could feel Cassian’s hand in her hair. She pulled away with an exhale. 

“You’ll tangle it, stop.” Her voice was vacant and she hated herself. Cassian moved his hand to try to pick her up and this time, she let him. 

“You did the right thing, Jyn. No one’s life is worth that information.” Jyn felt more tears and thought that Saw was rolling over in his grave. 

“I was going to tell him, Cassian. If he’d done anything else, I would have told him whatever he wanted to know.” Her voice was low and she turned around to face him. “I’m not you and I’m not big. I would have told him everything to make him stop hurting you.” Cassian didn’t respond and exhaled long and deep, but he didn’t let go of her hand.

“Jyn-” He started but she didn’t let him finish. 

“You can be mad, that’s fine, but please don’t hate me. I don’t think I could take losing you like everyone else and-”

“Jyn, we can’t run missions together anymore,” his face neutral and voice unreadable. “I felt the same way. We can’t jeopardize this happening again. We were lucky this time, but Jyn, I don’t hate you, I felt the same way. Everytime you came back from that room I was a little closer to telling them everything.” Jyn froze. She felt her chest clamp and she felt more tears fall down her face. She swallowed and wet her throat so she could talk. 

“He was right about one thing,” she whispered. Cassian cocked his head. “I do love you. I’m should have said it a little sooner.” Cassian smiled and let go of her hand to touch her cheek. 

“You’re too stubborn to have said it sooner,” his voice was fond though and she smiled back at him, face bright and eyes glinting. 

"Better late than never.” She shrugged and he leaned in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at thelostgalaxyinspace please!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at thelostgalaxyinspace on tumblr!


End file.
